Evil Fortune Cookie
by Taeyeon-Oikawa
Summary: Por culpa de una galleta de la fortuna y unas personitas Renji saldrá del "closet" en casa del pobre de Ichigo NO ES YAOI


**Evil fortune Cookie**

**Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece, es creación de Tite Kubo…Y,como había dicho antes… ¡El muy maldito me robó la idea! (xD)**

Una tarde bastante calurosa en la ciudad de Karakura, más exactamente, en la clínica Kurosaki. Ichigo y Renji se encontraban sentados en el comedor de la residencia Kurosaki, los dos estaban muy concentrados comiendo ramen instantáneo.

Rukia,Orihime y Rangiku habían ido al centro comercial desde hace dos horas, así que no tenían quíen les hiciera de comer, por lo que fueron a la tiendita de la esquina y compraron el ramen, pero, al salir de la tienda, una ancianita misteriosa –que curiosamente se parecía Rangiku- les había regalado amablemente unas galletas de la fortuna. Ichigo no creía en eso pero como eran gratis no dudó en aceptar, no todos los días te regalan algo para que te sientas "querido".

Renji tomó su galleta de la fortuna y la abrió de la forma en que cualquier galleta d ela fortuna se abre.

― ¡Oye! Esa no es la forma de abrir una galleta de la fortuna ―reclamó el peli-naranja.― ¡Ésta es! ―Luego tomó un cuchillo de cocina y gritando como karateka rompió la galleta a la mitad, destrozándola por completo y dejando solo el papelito de la fortuna.

Renji solo le miró algo asustado pero con el ceño fruncido.

―Eso es peligroso ―Le advirtió la piña roja (Renji) pero Ichigo, muy confiado de sí mismo le dijo sonriente:

―Peligroso es mi segundo nombre.

Repentinamente la puerta se abrió, sorprendiendo a los dos shinigamis. Un hombre con un parche en el ojo y cabello sucio y largo se les acercó ¿olvidé mencionar que "curiosamente" se parecía a Keigo?

Se acercó rápidamente a Ichigo, mientras miraba a todos lados como si se escondiese de alguien.

― ¡Dame toda tu leche! ―le gritó a un desconcertado Ichigo tomándolo de por los hombros.

― ¿¡Quién demonios eres! ―gritó Ichigo exasperado. El hombre lo jaló bruscamente hacía él, oliendo su rostro y subiendo hasta su extraño cabello naranja, Ichigo tenía sus ojos cerrados.

―Puedo oler la leche ―murmuró en su oído.― ¡Dime donde está!

Temblando un poco y con los ojos aún cerrados, Ichigo señaló su refrigerador, el hombre sonrió.

―Gracias, viejo. ―le agradeció con un beso en la mejilla, dejando al peli-naranja completamente asqueado y en shock limpiándose el lugar "infectado" para luego mirar a un Renji igual de impresionado y asqueado que él.

El tipo caminó lentamente hacía el refrigerador y sacó con desesperación la leche. Susurró un "Oh, sí...Leche" para después salir de la casa mientras las miradas de Ichigo y Renji le seguían aún impresionados.

Cuando por fin salió aquél tipo de la casa, Renji miró a Ichigo.

―E-Eso fue muy raro… ―Titubeó el pelirojo. Ichigo golpeó la mesa con sus manos levantándose furioso.

― ¡¿Qué parte! ―gritó haciendo que Renji se sobresaltara.― ¡¿El hecho que ese tipo entrara y se robara MI leche o el hecho de que me besó!

Renji negó con la cabeza y levantó su galleta de la suerte.

―No, es que mi galleta de la fortuna predijo que conocería a un hombre con un parche en el ojo ―Se miraron seriamente…

Un rato después, el shinigami sustituto y Renji seguían comiendo su ramen con tranquilidad, tratando de olvidar lo anteriormente ocurrido.

―Entonces, tu galleta de la fortuna volverá a predecir el futuro ¿no, Renji? ―Se burló Ichigo. Renji le lanzó una de sus miradas asesinas y abrió otra galleta, la leyó detenidamente y luego miró con sorpresa a Ichigo, éste pareció asustarse un poco.

― ¿Qué dice?

― ¡Trae la pala! ―exclamó Renji asustado.

Ahora se encontraban cavando en el patio trasero de la clínica (N/A: No estoy segura si tienen patio trasero jejeje)

―No hay nada aquí ―habló Ichigo secando el sudor de su frente con la manga de su chamarra.― ¡Me siento más estúpido que tú!

― ¡¿Qué has dicho fresita-kun!― gritó Renji furioso por el comentario. Ichigo ignoró el grito de su amigo y cavó una última vez para luego soltar la pala, Renji miró el agujero que habían hecho en la tierra. ― ¡Mira!

El pelirojo se agachó para recoger una cajita de madera que tenía unas letras en dorado escritas con pintura inflable.

―Esto parece ser un mensaje en un idioma antiguo ―una venita palpitante apareció en la cabeza de Ichigo, le arrebató la caja y la volteó para luego entregársela. Ahora se podía leer: "Secret Treasure"

― ¡Genial! ―Renji abrió la caja con emoción y de su "Secret Treausure" un brillo salió, observaron el interior de la caja y un enorme anillo de diamante se encontraba dentro.― ¡Seremos ricos!

Entraron nuevamente a la casa emocionados con lo que habían encontrado, se sentaron en el sofá. Renji abrió la última galleta restante con emoción. Sin emabrgo, su sonrisa de niño tonto se borró al leer la nota.

Ichigo se extrañó, guardo silencio unos minutos y preguntó con una sonrisa algo nerviosa:

― ¿Qué…dice?

La mirada de Renji se dirigió lentamente a Ichigo.

― Dice que…Tu y yo ―Oh, sí… Ese "Tu y Yo" no le gustaba para nada a Ichigo.― Nos casaremos.

Un gran bloque de hierro –imaginario, claro- cayó sobre Ichigo. Después de unos minutos se recuperó y se levantó sorprendido del sofá.

― ¿Cómo es posible? ―murmuró Renji. Ichigo no tardó en responder con enojo y su típico ceño fruncido (le saldrán arrugas)

― ¡Por supuesto que no es posible! ¡Serás imbécil! ―le señaló con el dedo índice, pero todo su enojo se fue por el caño al ver que Renji no respondía y veía aún la nota.

―Pero todas las fortunas fueron correctas ―Miró a Ichigo, quién al ver su reacción solo se sobresalto más.―No… ¡No soy gay! ¿Tú lo eres?

― ¡Por Dios, Renji! ¡Te estás pareciendo al viejo! ― Ichigo estaba casi seguro que el "Síndrome de Isshin Kurosaki" se estaba propagando por toda Karakura.― ¿Estás bromeando? ¡Por supuesto que no, estúpido!

Renji pensó un rato eso mientras miraba otro lado.

―Entonces eso es un ¿Sí? ―le dijo como si estuviera insinuando algo.

― ¡NO! ―gritó― ¡Renji, es solo una estúpida galleta de la fortuna,olvida eso y vuelve a la realidad!

El pelirrojo hizo una mueca de disgusto mientras dejaba la galleta en el sillón y se levantó.

―No, Ichigo, no lo entiendes ―el tono que usó el Shinigami sí qué asustó a Ichigo,así que para prevenir cualquier perversión se hizo hacia atrás.― Esto es una profecía. No podemos olvidarlo… ―hizo una pausa― Qué tal si ¿Todo esto tiene que pasar?

Ichigo ahora sí que estaba asustado ¡Por su santísima madre! Renji acababa de salir del closet en SU casa y con ÉL dentro.

―Ichigo Peligroso Kurosaki ―Dijo Renji con un tono serio mientras se acercaba más a un Ichigo "muerto" del miedo; sacó el anillo que habían encontrado y, suspirando lo extendió hacia Ichigo. ― ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Ichigo sólo negó con la cabeza sin dejar de mirar a Renji.

―Necesitas ayuda ― se soltó del agarre de Renji y salió lo más rápido que pudo de su propia casa. Renji suspiró después de que el pelinaranja se fuera y tiró el anillo al suelo corriendo después a la ventana.

― ¡Bien, iba a divorciarme de ti de todos modos! ―le gritó enojado. Sin notar la cámara escondida que estaba muy bien oculta en el poster que tenía Isshin de la madre de Ichigo.

En la habitación de las hermanas Kurosaki. Rukia, Orihime, Rangiku y Keigo estaban algo decepcionados porque su plan no había terminado como querían. Rangiku golpeo la pared.

― ¡Maldición, nuestro plan falló! ―Gritó con verdadero enojo. Rukia,Orihime y Keigo se sobresaltaron cuando Matsumoto les dirigió una mirada severa.― ¡¿Cómo haré dinero para la "Asociación de mujeres Shinigami"!

Los demás suspiraron decepcionados por su plan fallido. Matsumoto miró la ventana suspirando.

―No debimos pagar por ese cartel

Y a fuera había un gran cartel que tenía las fotos de Renji con traje de gala e Ichigo con vestido de novia, los dos estaban sonriendo mientras se abrazaban y debajo de ellos había unas letras color amarillo chillón que decían:

¡La boda más esperada en la Soul Society!

Lo único que pensaron los cómplices de la mujer Shinigami fue: "¡Qué buen photoshop!

Ichigo: ¬¬

Renji:¬¬

Yo: ^w^

Bueeeeno, se que claramente no es la gran cosay que tendrá –seguramente- muchos errores pero luego los corregiré.

Como no tenia absolutamente nada que hacer me puse a escribir esto ^^ , espero les haya gustado.

¡Ah! Por cierto, está inspirado en un capítulo de "Smosh" –el cual tiene el mismo título del fic- Si quieren búsquenlo en Youtube y ahí podrán verlo.

Sin más que decir… ¡ICHIRUKISTA FOREVER! (Sí, aunque este fic pareciera yaoi ewe)


End file.
